The real story
by TrollsHaveBigLaughs
Summary: The beginning and the truth about Murtagh. The story will show the weaving of lies and the horrible truth about Murtagh and later will lead to final battle between the light and the dark. Rated for sexual references, minor sex scenes and language.
1. The start

_Authors Note :_

_Heya, I'm gonna make this the best fan fic u've ever read so…brace urself: P_

-----------------

Kira walked along the dark corridor, her head hanging. Ever step was a step closer to her death, every breathe felt like her last. The tension is the air was high all the time. She slowly swung the bucket of water in her hand, the sound of the water swishing seem to give a rhythm to her life. She felt her mind dissolve into her past. She gently skimmed her fingers across the dark walls as she walked past them. Suddenly the only source of light in the corridor, coming from an upcoming window was blocked. A figure stood about 10 meters in front of her. Kira's eyes widened and her sweaty palms dropped the bucket. The metal bucket fell to the cold hard marble with a loud clatter, the soapy water spilled across the floor and the bucket rolled away. The sound rang through the corridor. Kira trembled and slowly kneeled down to pick the bucket, her hands shaking, her eyes still watching the figure now towering over her. He walked towards her and stepped on her fingers. A wave of pain shot up her arm and she whimpered. She bowed her head towards him. He grabbed held of her hair and pulled her up. His face was inches away from her face. His green eyes stared at her arrogantly and she met his eyes with her silver ones.

"Get this cleaned and report to my room once you're done, I will be waiting for you." He whispered in her ears. He traced her lips with his fingers and lingered his lips over hers before drawing back. He turned and walked away. Kira fell to the floor whimpering, her heart was racing. The water soaked her clothes and her hair. She grabbed the bucket and started mopping the water off.

------------------

Kira shuffled towards the door. Her breathing was labored and her vision blurring. She softly knocked on the door. It swung open immediately and he grabbed her. He smiled seducing at her and dragged towards the bed. Another man was sitting next to the bed with a cold expression on his face. Kira eyes widened as she saw him. _Lord Murtagh._

"I'm bored of this routine Egeus, I'm going," Murtagh declared and got up. Egeus rushed toward Murtagh and held his shoulders. Murtagh glared at him.

"Murtagh, Murtagh! Come on, you're going to soft, harden up Murtagh, it's you're turn today, come on, please." Egeus gave him a pleading look. Murtagh looked defeated. Kira felt her heart race as she felt Murtagh lay his eyes on her. His blue eyes made her shiver with fright. Egeus gave him a push.

"Look, Lord Murtagh, these are the skills you got to learn. Women, they are our weaknesses but they really should be our strengths. Galbatorix will have my head if I don't teach you these skills." Egeus pleaded. Murtagh bit his lips. Kira wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at him with awe. He walked over and gave her a hand. Kira felt her heart warm up to him. She nearly cracked a smile but stopped herself. She gently took it and got up. Egeus frowned.

"I'll show you how it has to be done," he said. He pushed Kira down and then took a good grip of her collar and pulled her up. Kira felt her lips quiver.

'Egeus, go, I know what to do about the rest, just go," Murtagh said angrily. Egeus smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I know it's hard but you're learning, I'll quiz you and Kira all about it, don't go easy on her." He added as he chuckled and walked out of the door. Kira retreated to the corner of the room and her heart started to race wildly. Murtagh advanced on her. She felt his hot breathe on her face. He shoved his face next to hers and caressed her cheek. She felt his tongue trail from her ear to her mouth. Kira wanted to scream. Murtagh grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kira's eyes widened and her heart felt like it was going to be torn apart. She felt Murtagh get more intense. Her rubbed his body against hers and forced an entry into her mouth. Kira fought back but allowed him finally to enter her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Her heart was pounding loudly now. Kira let out squeal. Murtagh pushed her down and got on top of her. He ripped her clothes apart.

"Lord Murtagh, please no, please don't!" Kira whispered pleadingly. Tears collected in her eyes. Murtagh's blue eyes watched her and smiled understandingly at her. He bit his lip and he forced himself to get off her. Kira's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly pulled her off the bed and pushed her against the wall. She crumpled and fell to the floor.

"Trevius Moo Raein!" he screamed. She let out a howl as a wave of pain passed through her body ripping everything apart. After several minutes the pain subsided and she fell to the floor bare conscious. Her nose started to bleed profusely. Murtagh fell to the floor next to her and grabbed her and gently rested her on his bed. His eyes formed tears.

"Kira, I'm sorry, I really am but I had to." He whimpered. Kira looked up at his blurred face as a tear fell from his face to her cheek. He held her hand and pulled her up so that her head was rested against his shoulder. He hugged tightly and whispered I'm sorry before he got up and opened the door. Egeus came in with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you boy, Galbatorix will be very proud of you, you sure did her well." He chuckled and Murtagh frowned, disgusted.

"Egeus u are now dismissed, I will get someone to take her to her quarters." Murtagh replied curtly. Egeus bowed and walked off. Murtagh rushed over to her, pick her up and walked her into the corridor to her quarters. He set her on her bed.

"Kira, I am so sorry, but that was the only way I could you save you the pain. Forgive me, avoid Egeus or me as much as you can, you will save yourself the torture, goodbye." Murtagh turned to leave but Kira caught hold of his tunic.

"Lord Murtagh, thank you, you're nothing like you're father or our dragon rider, I am in debt to you." Kira whispered and managed a feeble smile. Murtagh looked at her. His eyes clouded. He bowed.

"Thank you but the compliment is quite untrue, I am my father, I am just as cruel and twisted as he was, so please, just stay out of my way or else." Murtagh uttered and walked off. Kira felt her heart warm and race as she saw Murtagh give her a last searching look. _Destiny. _


	2. What he did

_Author's Note_

Kira walked along the same corridor, her head hanging. Her heart was racing. _Murtagh. _That same sent chills down her spines. She didn't know whether to hate him or love him, but to her she was a legend. She replayed every moment of last night, her heart started to race again. She smiled to herself. The bucket was swinging from her hand. She set down the bucket and looked into the depths of the water. Her reflection stared back at her. Her silver eyes gave the water an eerie effect. Her messy dark mop of hair clung to her face. Her face was thin and sickly looking. She sighed. Suddenly she heard the clip clop of footsteps. _Egeus. _Kira looked up and saw his green eyes smile at her. He licked his lips and gave her a cunning smile. Kira bit her lip and looked away from his intense stare. HE picked her up and thrust her to the wall. Kira took heavy breaths; he pressed his body on top of her and caressed her cheek with his fingers. He slid his other hand down to her butt and moved his lips towards hers. Kira tried to push him but he wouldn't budge.

"Kira, those pretty eyes, always makes me think of your mother." he whispered in her ears. Kira squealed.

"She's not my mother! Don't talk about her. I hate you and I hate her!" Kira yelled. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She choked. He pulled away and smiled.

"Just as feisty as your mother, but you, but you make me sick! It makes me sick just to think of you and know that I helped make you." He let the sentence hang in the air. Kira whimpered. She rested herself on the wall. Egeus forced himself on her again.

"Daddy please no!" Kira pleaded. He had an evil glint in his eyes and he forced himself on her again. Kira whimpered.

Suddenly a shadow fell upon them. Murtagh stood in front of them with anger in his eyes. He pulled Egeus of Kira and pushed him against the wall. His blue eyes glittered with anger.

"Don't you ever, ever let me catch you doing this to her, I will personally chop your head off, take this as your first and last warning" Murtagh growled. Egeus looked fearfully at Murtagh and nodded hesitantly. Kira's eyes widened and her heart warmed. Egeus took a last look at her and fled. Murtagh turned to look at her, his eyes exposing numerous emotions. Kira bowed to him. Murtagh's breathing was grew labored. He went up shakily towards her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Well, Kira, if he troubles you again, please inform me, is that understood?" he asked her gently. She nodded. He patted her shoulder and awkwardly walked away. Kira looked at his retreating figure with disappointment.

"Lord Murtagh! Please wait-"she cried out. He stopped and turned. Kira ran towards him and stopped. The tears started to fall.

"Thank you, I'm in debt to you." Kira whispered. Murtagh's eyes grew stony. He leaned forward.

"Kira, listen to me, never ever say that to anyone. It can be used against you, be very careful, you owe me nothing it is my job to make sure that everyone is safe within our fort, for my safety and Galbatorix we need you to be loyal to us. People like Egeus help make enemies for the empire. Just promise me you will protect and fight for the empire." Murtagh declared. Kira nodded and she gave a tiny smile. Murtagh nodded at her and walked off. Kira watched him go and her heart sank. _Murtagh. _

_------- _

Murtagh turned around and watched her petite figure looking down at the ground with disappointment as he walked away. His heart ached for her. He ran his hand through his thick black hair. One of Galbatorix's guards ran over to him. Murtagh bit his lip as he anticipated the news. The guard bowed to him.

'Lord Murtagh, Lord Galbatorix's extended an invitation for you to have dinner with him tonight and also mentioned that you must not be late." The guard said dutifully. He bowed again and hurried off. Murtagh cursed under his breath. _What does Galbatorix's want from me now? How much more does he want to milk out of me. _ Murtagh hurried towards him room of the thirst floor. The door was made out of wood and the knocker was of ancient brass. The knocker showed two dragons chasing each others. One of the dragons looked big, majestic and noble. _Empire. _The other looked thin, sickly and cruel. _Varden. _Murtagh pushed open the door and entered his childhood room. The room was dark and eerie looking with torch lights brightening areas of the room. The roof of the room pictured a majestic dragon with fire coming out it. The dragon was red with it's snout growing considerably darker. Murtagh sighed.

_Morzan's eyes grew wide, his anger made the whole room grow cold. Murtagh was holding his baby sword and he poked Morzan. The great rider picked up the toddler and shook him. He threw the child to the ground. He withdrew the Za'roc and threatened the toddler with it. The child burst into tears and started to crawl away from the angry father. Morzan got up and walked towards the retreating toddler. He pushed the boy to the ground and slit his back open. The red blood tickled out and baby started to howl. Morzan's temper grew, the air in the room got extremely chilly. Morzan withdrew Za'roc once more ready to kill the boy. Selena walked in and her eyes grew wide in horror._

"_MORZAN!" she yelled as she rushed to the baby's side. She pushed Morzan away and picked up the boy who was howling in pain. She looked at Morzan in shock and clung to the baby and ran out of the room. Morzan grumbled and stood up and walked towards his dragon and laid his hands on the scales. The dragon sniffed in disgust and Morzan patted him once more. _

Murtagh's scar tingled at the memory. He kicked over a chair and grumbled. He sat on his bed, his head in his hands. _Why me? _He laid down on the bed, memories rushing past him. He got up and grabbed his sword which was hanging from his side. He spun in the air and started air fighting. He concentrated on his imaginary opponent; he swung and thrust his sword around. Sweat broke out and he sighed. He walked towards his closet and grabbed his attire for the dinner and wore it. He went into the bathroom. The room was beautiful, showing spectacular scenery. He let the cool water run through his fingers. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. _I am my father. _His face contorted into rage and he marched out of the bathroom. _I can't be my father! _

The door of his room opened and Galbatorix's guard walked over and bowed.

"Lord Murtagh, the dinner is starting soon, I advise you to make your way to the great Hall, that is all." He bowed and left. Murtagh let out a frustrated sigh and walked out. As he walked out Tornac blocked his exit. His eyes were livid with rage.

"Murtagh, what have you done? After all that I taught you, after all the teachings, this is the result?" he hissed. Murtagh let out a growl and backed away. _I'm sorry. _

"I realized he's more than what you think. His ways are cruel but it works and that's what matters! He knows what is best for all of us, you should listen to all his plans, really you'd be stunned I mean –" Murtagh rambled on defensively. Tornac growled at him. He turned and marched away angrily. _It's all for the best, you'll see. _


	3. The oath

_Authors Note_

_Sorry for the short chapters!!!! This will be the last short chapter…I promise…the others will be longer…!! After chapter 3 which is this chapter…I need at least 5 reviews to update the chapter sooo please folks get reviewing! _

-----

Murtagh entered the great hall. The hall was breath taking. There were gem stones studded in huge plates which were inserted on the walls. The gem stones sparkled in the light that the torch lights gave out. The air was warm, perfect temperature. There was a red carpet that rolled to the foot of the stage on upon which the golden throne of Algaesia was placed. The chair was exotic. The gem stones and the gold it was made out of was a gift from the dwarves during the ancient past where Algaesia was in tranquil peace. Murtagh gasped at the sight in front of him. The beauty of the riches, the gold, the gemstones, the red curtains made from red silk. The scene was breathtaking. What Murtagh failed to see, behind all the riches, the hall was bare, cold and haunting. Out of nowhere Lord Galbatorix's appeared. His dark cloak swished as he walked but despite his dark appearance and the cold eyes he wore a tight but friendly smile. Murtagh bowed before him. Galbatorix's smiled and asked him to rise.

"My friend, we have much to discuss but let's talk after we have our feast, come along." Galbatorix said and led Murtagh to the back door of the great hall. This led into a smaller room where there was a long dinner table enlightened with delicious looking food. Murtagh licked his lips at the feast and sat down. Galbatorix's poured him wine and sat down in the distant opposite of the table. Murtagh watched Galbatorix fearfully and waited for him to start eating. When he did, Murtagh dove into his food. The food melted in his mouth, it was hot, full of flavor and just plain delicious.

After dinner he sat back, wiping his mouth and watched Galbatorix's finish up. He was anxious to get to the point of the meeting. Once Galbatorix's was done he snapped his fingers. Kira and 3 other maids rushed into the room and started clearing away the food. Kira glanced at Murtagh and her eyes widened with shock. Murtagh gaped at her and could not tear away his eyes from her. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame. When he finally tore his eyes away form her, Galbatorix's was watching his with a stern expression on his face. Kira and the other maids scattered away but not before Kira gave Murtagh a longing look. Galbatorix's clapped his hand and walked towards Murtagh. Murtagh looked up at him. Galbatorix's sat down with a sigh.

"Murtagh, my boy, you look so much like your father, it makes me think so much. We talked before Murtagh, you agreed to help me, I am going to make you powerful Murtagh! I can teach you so many things, we are going to bring peace and serenity to Algaesia again! You have to trust me Murtagh, to bring eternal peace in the Empire we have to make tough decisions. They are going to hurt, my boy, they are going to feel like it's killing you when you do it, but it is necessary. We are in hard times, hard times, the Varden are becoming a constant nuisance, and there are a lot of traitors living in the Empire. We have to be one Murtagh for us to succeed. It is going to be tough and grueling, I'm asking you now, are you ready for it? Can you handle it, Murtagh?" Galbatorix's asked the concern showing in his eyes. Murtagh smiled, his heart warmed up to the old dragon rider. He nodded.

"Yes, my lord, I am ready for it, I will fight for the empire to protect and defend its people. I will fight to bring justice to the people and eternal peace. I will help you." Murtagh pronounced. Galbatorix's smiled and nodded.

"Then your training shall begin, but before that I'd like to extend my congratulations on your progress in your assignment. Morzan succeeded in getting his loyal worshipper and you will to, given time, and it is unduly necessary that you can trust someone like that with the most important of tasks. You have chosen the right path, I will guide you through it and I will help you become powerful and you shall fulfill your destiny, boy. You're destiny as a dragon rider, I will make you one, Morzan would have been proud of you." Galbatorix said smiling. Murtagh made an effort to smile back at the mention of his father's name.

"Well off with you, I shall see you tomorrow. Tornac will start training you harder in your sword play and I will personally help you learn the darkest secrets of magic. I will make you powerful boy, you just wait and see." Galbatorix's exclaimed. Murtagh bowed to Galbatorix and walked away. _What have I done?_


End file.
